


Here

by RainbowAlpha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Build, druug dealer!Hannibal, nerdy!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAlpha/pseuds/RainbowAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal High school AU. inspired from Alessia Cara's Here. </p>
<p>Will, being the anti social as he is, sat at the corner at a party Margot and Alana dragged him to. Despite hating the whole situation, he finds comfort in the form of a boy name Hannibal, the known drug distributor who have morals. </p>
<p>I'm so bad at summary. this fic was done on impulse. I just love Alessia's Here and I felt like Will fit the description. this is my first fic posted here, hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

HERE 

            Will just stared at the teenagers grinding on each other, getting lost in the heat of moment. Some other group sat at one corner smoking marijuana. His brows deepened as a group of boys hollered at anyone who passed them by and the stare of one boy with a stoic face, wearing all black and leather jackets went unnoticed. The boy had been noticing Will who shied away from the crowd, sitting alone at a corner or at the end of the couch and even in the kitchen. Alone and separated from friends. He seemed lost and does not belong in the crowd. Will asked himself what the hell he was doing here. Sorry if he seemed uninterested but he rather be home and watch his television series or listen to music that actually have messages. “No, I don’t need a make out buddy. Go,” he pushed away another boy who came up into his space. “If you see Alana and Margot, tell them I’ll be here,” he told Mason away. He moved to the couch where some boys were smoking marijuana and getting high. Hannibal’s eyes followed wherever the boy moved. Will really have no business here but since his friends insisted him to join the party, he had no choice. It was the beginning of their senior year. Hannibal only came to the party to sell some weed. He is after all the main distributor in the high school. He made sure he alone does it. He did not trust anybody who would definitely sell them to innocent people. He had principles. He only sells them to mindless fucked up obnoxious teenagers.

                 He did not expect Will to be at the party. He had been watching the boy since the boy first moved into the school last year. He had always seemed unique and different and always attracted bad folk. He would always know how to avoid them or have them get into trouble with Principal Crawford, without them knowing it was him. He was sneaky alright. No, more like, he knows how they think and what will they do and when. Though, Hannibal never gets into his bad side. He always knew how to avoid people like Will. He understands Will. Because he is exactly like Will. Which attracts him more. He saw Margot approached Will and he can hear their conversation since he was pretty closed to them. “Come on, Willlllll! Let’s go dance and have fun!” Margot tried to pull him to the dance floor. “No, I don’t dance, and you know that! Pardon my manners but please go enjoy your party. I’ll be here,” Will easily pulled his arm away despite being skinny. Hmm, he must have some muscles, Hannibal thought. Before Margot could force Will, she was dragged away by a drunk Alana. Most of the teenagers in the room were drunk. The boy next to Will was vomiting, having enough of what was in his hand. Hannibal slowly approached the disgusted looking boy. “Hey,” he greeted. Will look at him curiously. “Yeah?” he asked. “You seemed like you’re bored out of your wits. Not your kind of place?” Hannibal gave his charming smile to the boy. “Yeah, well, my friends dragged me here. I’ve been asking myself what the fuck am I doing here. I rather hang out with my friends who actually give a fuck about me and talk about some stuffs that actually matters,” Will babbled away. He was probably annoyed with the whole situation. “Stuffs like what?” Hannibal asked curiously as he pushed away the vomiting the boy next to Will without a care. “Like planning to take over the planet,” the other boy said seriously as he sipped the cola in his cup. Hannibal chuckled. “Now that is interesting indeed,” Hannibal agreed. Will look at him skeptically. “Hey, the room feels suffocating, want to seat outside and talk more about this plan of taking over the planet?” Hannibal asked as he got up and offered his hand to Will.

                 Will looked at the hand and took it after a few seconds. He followed the other boy outside to the front porch. Despite his bad boy appearance, the other boy made a good conversation company. He talked intellectually and Will finds him very interesting and he cannot help but feel a little bit attracted to Hannibal. They talked about interest, views, the world and time seems to stop around them. They laughed and at one point, they just stared at each other and it seems like they were the only people there. Slowly they leaned towards each other and find their lips touching each other. Will’s lips felt softer than Hannibal expected. He began deepening the kiss. He bit into Will’s lower lip and received a moan from the other boy. He had his hand at the back of Will’s head, pulling him closer and demanded an entrance using his tongue. Will opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal to explore more of the luscious boy’s mouth. “OH MY GOD!” they pulled away as they heard the voice. Alana and Margot were both standing at the front door with some couple of other people. “Will! I thought you were straight!” Alana said. “I... never said that,” he defended himself, hand still on top of Hannibal’s hand. There was more of a commotion since Hannibal, the drug dealer, was kissing another boy. He was never seen to taken any interest in other people, girls nor boys. Some were jealous. Some think it was unfair. Mason think Hannibal was stealing Will away from him. He glared at the couple. He knew better than to make any scene here. But he was going to get his Will back. After the party, Hannibal sent Will to his house on his bike. He put a hand on Will’s cheek, thumb gently caressing the boy’s high cheek bone. He gave the boy one last chaste kiss before he put on his helmet back on and left home. Will, caught in the moment, stood there for a while. He did not know how it happened but it did. He knew who Hannibal was. He knew what he does. But he cannot helped but fell in love with the boy’s personality. It contradicts what he showed to others. Probably that was his defense mechanism. He was never this curious about someone. In fact, he had always tried his best to avoid eye contacts and get to know about other people. Alana and Margot? They were his childhood friends. But not with Mason. Will had always find Mason as aggressive and an asshole. He was the typical alpha male. That night, will slept peacefully thinking about the other boy.

                 The next morning was expected at school. News travel fast at Wolf Trap High School. Everybody stared at Will as if he was in a freak show. He hated that. The judging stares. He quickly went to his locker to get his book. As he was quickly getting his books, he felt like someone was behind him. Suddenly he was locked between two arms from behind. “Getting familiar with Hannibal I see,” Mason breathed into Will’s face. Mason sounded scary and pissed. He felt Mason getting closer and Will can feel the other boy’s hardened crotch between his butt cheeks. “You never told me you batted for the other team. I could have helped you,” mason purred. “Mason, stop. Please,” Will beg. He hated this. He had never like Mason. “Fuck off, mason!” will heard Margot yelled at his brother. Will had fear of touching other people. So if someone were to forcefully touch him, just like what Mason was doing, his body froze. Margot tried to pull away his brother’s arms from Will but he pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. There was a big commotion. “Fuck off, sister. It’s none of your business. Will’s mine and he’s always been mine. Since we first met. If he was to beg me instead of going to Hannibal , I wouldn’t have to show him who he belongs to,” Mason hissed. Suddenly, Mason was punched to the side. Will spun around and saw Hannibal with his hand balled into a fist. His knuckles were red from punching Mason’s face hard. Mason was so shocked that it took him awhile to get his shit together. He took the chance and kicked Hannibal’s legs and he buckled. Mason quickly got up and punched Hannibal. “You stole him from me!” Mason screamed. “He was never yours, Mason. He had never been,” Hannibal taunted. He had always had a knack to tease and taunt people. He just love seeing people getting frustrated and annoyed and lose themselves. Mason screamed and charged at Hannibal. Hannibal was quick and caught Mason’s hand and twisted his arm around his back. He was close to breaking the deranged teenager’s arm when the principal came and broke them off. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Principal Crawford yelled at both of the boys and dragged them off by the collar to the office. Hannibal blew Will a kiss before he was lost in sight. Everything happened so fast that he did not even have time to register what just happened. “What just happened?” Will asked himself loudly. “That, my friend, is Hannibal being your knight in white shining armor, or black. I mean he always wear black,” Margot said as she patted Will’s shoulder, as an apology for her brother’s behavior. Things were much more chaotic since most of the students at school already knew about the incident that morning. Both boys were suspended for two weeks and detention for a week. Will felt bad about it. Hannibal did got into fight because he could not protect himself. Stupid body and stupid trauma. As he was lost in thoughts in Sociology class, his phone vibrated.

‘Hey, it’s Hannibal. Got your number from Alana – H.’

‘Hey, I’m sorry about getting you into trouble - W’

‘No, will. That was all me. He was touching what was not his. He deserved it. Have I not come earlier, he would have dragged you to the nearby bathroom - H’

‘Stop. I don’t want to even think about it! - W’

‘Well, nobody can resist you, will. And you don’t make it easier for them - H’

‘Now now, flattery doesn’t get you nowhere – W’

‘Well, I was more to hoping to get you to go somewhere with me – H’

‘Oh, where? – W’

‘Maybe to the movies or dinner? – H’

‘Or maybe both – W’

‘Both will do. I’ll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow. Sounds good? – H’

‘7 is good  - W’

‘See you tomorrow –H’

‘Yeah, I’ll be here – W’

Will smile at the messages from Hannibal. He had never felt like this and he is excited to see how things go. Maybe, just maybe, Hannibal might be the answer to his social problems. Or to him entirely.


End file.
